Involved
by EmilytheNeko
Summary: Katie Karol was eighteen years old when she first encountered Dr. Horrible in the middle of a bank heist...
1. Batter Up!

A/N: SPOILER ALERT~~~~

I was fearfully pinning myself to the wall, watching as Dr. Horrible kept an eye on all of us, his Death Ray in his hands. Moist was in the back of the bank, along with some of the terrified employees, cleaning out the vaults full of money.

Dr. Horrible had grown popular ever since he defeated Captain Hammer and killed...'what's-her-name'...it was actually the first time I had ever encountered Dr. Horrible, since I only lived in L.A for two months. I only knew a chunkful about Dr. Horrible because my "friends" Maurissa, Steve and Stacy were Dr. Horrible obsessors and talked about him constantly.

Dr. Horrible's back was turned to me when I noticed the "Please wait for assistance" sign. I was terrified of the villain, sure, but I had a feeling that the plan I conjured up in my head would actually work. Keeping my eyes on Dr. Horrible, I slowly made my way towards the sign.

"Don't do it!"

"He'll kill you!"

I ignored the whispered warnings and grasped the metal stand, holding the sign like a baseball bat, approaching Dr. Horrible quietly.

Then, with a fierce battle cry, I swung the sign down on his head.

He fell onto the floor, moaning in pain. His Death Ray flew out of his hands and slid on the floor, stopping by the wall.

I rushed after it, only to find myself fall to the floor as well, Dr. Horrible grasping my ankle.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, as we wrestled and rolled on the floor, trying to grab the Death Ray.

Unfortunately, I failed to grab it first.

With an arm wrapped around my neck, Dr. Horrible pulled me up and pointed the Death Ray at my head. "If anyone does anything funny, I'll shoot her!"

Now I was REALLY scared.

Moist ran out, trying to keep a firm grip on the bags of money. He saw us. "Doc, is everything alright?"

"Fine, fine. Just a little trouble, that's all. Hurry up, will ya?"

Moist dropped the bags by the door and ran back into the vault room. Some employees came out, trembling like leaves, dropping bags of money in the same spot. Soon, the pile grew bigger and bigger. "That's all the money, doc." Moist said.

"Excellent. Get it in the van," the doctor ordered. I watched as Moist began to carry the bags out one by one. The doctor's grip on me tightened and I heard him whisper in my ear, "Captain Hammer can't save you now."

"D-Don't remind me..." I stammered, glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

Soon, the bags were gone. Dr. Horrible laughed evilly and began to walk towards the door, his arm still around my neck, the Death Ray pointing at the people around us. When we reached the door, he pushed me away and then ran out.

I stumbled, but managed to keep my feet on the ground.

"That was amazing!" a man exclaimed. "you're so brave!"

"Brave?" I asked, still shaking. "I nearly pissed my pants. I was freaking out..."

"But still, you stood up to him! I would never do that, especially with the Death Ray in his hands!"

"Yeah and the way you wrestled him on the floor!" an employee laughed.

Soon, I was surrounded by people praising me, except for one man, who called me a 'crazy bitch', then stormed out.

I left the bank empty-handed. -I guess those loans will have to wait.- I thought.

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked down at my hands. "I...hit Dr. Horrible...I was close to becoming a hero..." I laughed slightly. "me? A hero? Yeah right."

"This is better than Transmatter-ed gold bars any day!" Moist laughed, throwing money into the air. "I can buy myself some new gloves, so nothing can get wet when I touch it. Oh my god, I can buy a Grip-It (c) so I can actually open peanut-butter and pickle jars now!"  
Moist noticed Dr. Horrible wasn't listening. He was actually sitting in his chair, his right leg resting on his knee, a look of deep thought on his face.

"Doc? What's wrong?"

"That girl hit me with a metal sign..." Dr. Horrible replied softly.

"You mean the one with the blue highlights? The one you were pointing the Death Ray at?"

Dr. Horrible nodded. "Moist, how long has it been since I defeated Captain Hammer?"

"About a year and four months."

"For a year and four months, I had been feared," Dr. Horrible started. "...but then that girl...she was afraid of me. I knew she was...but she actually had enough courage to hit me...no one has tried that in any of my crimes."

"Don't let it bug you, doc. It's just one person out of the whole city anyway." Moist shrugged, flopping on the sofa, instantly making it wet.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Let's order some pizza. I'll treat you."

I walked into my bedroom, and flopped on the bed. I sighed softly. I had to listen to one of my mom's rants over the phone again.

"I heard there was a bank robbery in L.A today. Are you okay?" my mom asked.

"Yes, Mom. I'm fine."

"Were you involved?"

I hated lying to her, so I told her I was and about having the Death Ray pointed to my head. She began to spazz out, telling me to move back to Michigan, saying that she didn't want to hear about Dr. Horrible killing me on TV.

-At least I'm having exciting things happen to me here.- I yawned slightly and began to fall asleep. 


	2. Broadcasts and Blogs

I woke up the next morning to a loud knocking outside my front door. I scowled and sat up. There was only one word to describe me in the mornings; UNPLEASENT.

I shuffled down the stairs, the frantic knocking continuing.

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST FIFTY TIMES, CALM THE HELL DOWN!" I finally reached the door and found myself facing a group of reporters from different news stations, bombarding me with questions, their microphones in my face.

"Miss Karol, were your actions at the bank an avenging of Captain Hammer?" a woman asked.

"How does it feel to be the only one who has stood up to Dr. Horrible since Captain Hammer's defeat?" a man added.

I slammed the door shut and locked it. "What the hell?..." I ran over to my TV and turned it on.

"Our top story today; a new hero in L.A? Krystal Karol, age nineteen, was reported attempting to stop Dr. Horrible during a bank robbery. Although she-"

I switched the channels. Every single channel (including the kid's programs) was talking about me.

Me!

I dropped the remote.

"O-Oh my god...I'm becoming famous?! A hero?! I-I didn't even stop him! I just distracted him for maybe fifteen seconds!"

My phone started going crazy. I answered it and realized it was more reporters. I unplugged the phone.

I peeked out through the turquoise curtains. Reporters swarmed my house. News vans were parked in the street, slightly blocking the traffic.

"Well...I wasn't planning on leaving the house anyway..."

I closed the curtains and headed back upstairs. The reporters started knocking on the front door again. I blocked the noise out by playing my 'Nightwish: Century Child' CD.

I flopped on my bed and shoved my face into my blue pillow. -All I did was hit him with a sign...it didn't even give him a concussion...and yet, I'm getting praise for it?-

"That was amazing! You're so brave!...but still, you stood up to him! I would never do that, especially with Death Ray in his hands!"

I remembered those words the man from the bank said.

"It's because I stood up to him?..."

My cellphone rang, playing the memorable 'Beetlejuice' ringtone. I groaned. "Great, now they know my cell number..." I answered the phone. "if you wanna interview me, you're gonna have to tell your reporters to GET OFF MY YARD!"

"Uhh...reporters?"

I facepalmed. "Sorry, Maurissa, I thought you were a-"

"News broadcaster?"

"I'm guessing you know about my attempt to stop Dr. Horrible too?"

"Krys, the WHOLE WORLD knows! You're all over the Internet, the news, newspapers, everything!"

I sighed softly. "Great, just great."

"What's wrong? You should be excited!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Maurissa, everyone's acting like I'm a hero. I'm not hero material; I'm an nineteen year old girl who kicked boys in the nuts in elementary school, who has a poor driving record and...wait a sec, aren't you pissed at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"I thought you were one of Dr. Horrible's biggest fans."

Maurissa used to be a Captain Hammer fan, but when he was defeated, she became a Dr. Horrible fan instead. I remember when I first moved to L.A, how she talked about him immensely.

"Nu-uh, I'm a fan of YOU now!"

"Please tell me you're not gonna wear my face on t-shirts..."

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Okay, good. I don't want a chick having my face on her boobs..." I rubbed my face. "what am I gonna do? I'm stuck here and I'm so bored..."

"Do you want me to pick you up? We can go do something."

"Thanks, but I'd rather stay home."

"Well...you could look up blogs."

Looking up blogs was quite a hobby of mine. Usually there was quite an interesting, conterversial topic I would come across, which would lead me to look up more and more blogs. But it wasn't just blogs; urban legends, conspiracies...anything with debate.

Maurissa's idea did sound like a good way to pass the time.

"Yeah, I might do that." I told her, grabbing my laptop and starting it up.

"Okay, cool. I gotta go; call me later, okay?"

"Will do."

"Talk to ya soon, HERO!"

I hung up the phone. -I'm NOT a hero...- I clicked on the Firefox icon and thought for a minute. The first thing that came to mind was Dr. Horrible. I typed in 'Dr. Horrible' and clicked the search button.

I clicked on the link that came up first and it brought me to a blog sight. The first few video blogs all showed Dr. Horrible...then I realized I was on his account.

"I can find out a lot about him." I said to myself. -And it appears his blogs take place before Captain Hammer's defeat...- I thought, looking at the dates the videos were uploaded.

I watched the first few entries. They mostly showed Dr. Horrible talking about destroying the status quo, joining the Evil League of Evil, some chick and his hatred for Captain Hammer.

I took no interest until the next video, which was on a later date. Dr. Horrible started off by laughing and saying how he needed a memorable laugh if he was going to join the Evil League of Evil. He began to read off some emails. The first one he read was asking about the gold bars he was planning to steal with his Transmatter Ray. Dr. Horrible held up a plastic bag filled with what appeared to be baby vomit.

"The molecules tend to shift during the transmatter, uh, event..." Dr. Horrible explained, poking the bag.

"Oh, so they WERE gold bars..." -That explains why he can't just use his Transmatter Ray in all of his bank heists.-

He read another email from someone named Johnny Snow, who claimed to be Dr. Horrible's nemisis.

"Okay, dude, you're not my nemisis," Dr. Horrible said. "my nemisis...is Captain Hammer. Captain Hammer, corporate tool. Dislocated my shoulder...again, last week. Look, I'm just trying to change the world, okay? I don't have time for a grudge match with every poser in a parka. Besides, there's kids in that park. So..."

I quirked a brow. "I thought Dr. Horrible didn't care about kids..." -Maybe some of the rumors I've heard about him aren't true at all...either that or he's changed a lot...-

Dr. Horrible shrugged at the camera and read another email. "Here's one from 'DeadNotSleeping': 'Long time watcher, first time writing'...blah, blah, blah, blah...'you always say in your blog that you will show her the way. Show her you are a true villain. Who is 'her' and...does she even know that you're'..."

Dr. Horrible lowered the paper, and looked at the camera. Instead of answering, he broke out in song. A song about laundry, loving hair and his Freeze Ray.

Dr. Horrible stopped singing suddenly, holding his Freeze Ray and turning his attention to the sound of a door opening.

"Hey, doc." I heard Moist say in the background.

Then the blog ended.

I blinked. "Okaaay..." I closed my laptop and thought about what I just saw. "he was in love with a woman...and he wanted to destroy the status quo..."

I sat the laptop aside. As much as I wanted to watch more videos, my stomach was demanding me to go make some food instead. "I'll watch more later." I got up and strolled downstairs to make a sandwich.

A/N: Hello, my friends~! Just a quick note: Maurissa is actually one of the actresses from the movie 'Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog', who plays Groupie #1. Since they never mention the groupies names in the movie, I decided to just call her by her actress name. 


	3. Frozen Yogurt

For some reason, a dumb ol' sandwich didn't really sound appeasing to me. Luckily for me, I discovered a 'Buy One Get One Free' coupon for a frozen yogurt cafe that was in town. I changed my clothes, pocketed some money and the coupon, and quickly thought of a way to get past the reporters...

I checked the backyard. -Coast is clear!- I ran across the yard, and into the park. Now all I had to do was walk straight. As I did, I checked behind to see if any reporters were following me...

...and I ran straight into someone.

I gasped. -Oh, great.- I backed away, and looked up. It was just a normal-looking blonde guy, wearing a blue hoodie. He didn't seem like the...reporter type. "I'm sorry, excuse me." I said.

"No, it's alright. Looking out for the reporters, huh?"

I laughed a little. "So you know."

"Yeah, I saw them in your yard on the news," He blinked a couple of times before continuing. "I gotta say, what you did yesterday was pretty brave."

"Yeah," I huffed. "thanks."

"You don't seem too happy about it."

"I'm not...I just hit him 'cause...he was just pissing me off. He was stealing the money I needed the most...and everyone else's money...I just needed to...do something, y'know?"

He nodded slightly. "I guess so. But everyone thinks you're a hero."

"Pssh, I'm no hero. I'm just me. Krystal Karol; that one chick..." I looked up at the man. "what's your name?"

"Billy."

"Just Billy?" The man nodded. "well then, Billy...I know we just met and stuff, but I was wondering if you wanted some frozen yogurt. I got a coupon for it, and-"

"Oh, look at my wrist. I gotta go."

"Wrist? Wha-" I turned, and saw Billy leaving, speed-walking down the sidewalk. I raised a brow. "that was weird..." I shrugged. "oh well, more for me, I suppose."

Billy sat on his sofa, staring at the one picture that sat on his desk. A photo of a red-haired woman, looking up from a book in her hands. Billy took the photo, and stroked it.

"Penny..."

Krystal's words echoed through his mind. "I know we just met and stuff, but I was wondering if you wanted some frozen yogurt."

The frozen yogurt brought it all back. Seeing Penny eating it with Captain Hammer...the conversations Billy had with her while eating the frozen treat in the Coin Wash...

He held the photo to his chest, and began to sob. 


	4. Secrets Revealed

After finishing my frozen yogurt (and putting the second one in the freezer), I went back on my laptop to continue watching the Dr. Horrible blogs.

I clicked the next video, but it only had Dr. Horrible staring at the screen, then ended. "Oookay..." I mumbled.

I went to the next video, where it showed Dr. Horrible talking about how he managed to steal something called a 'wonderflonium', or something like that, but he was upset at the fact that Captain Hammer was dating the girl he loved.

My eyes widened. "Wait a sec...does he mean 'what's-her-name'?..." If he loved her, then why did Dr. Horrible kill her?

The next video showed Dr. Horrible with his face bruised up. He was shaking and his voice cracked as he talked. He explained that Captain Hammer and the L.A.P.D were waiting for him at the Mayor's dedication of the Superhero Memorial Bridge. I was a little shocked when he said that Captain Hammer threw a car at his head.

-That's rough...worse than hitting him with a metal sign.- I thought.

Suddenly, Dr. Horrible's cellphone went off. He answered it and three cowboys appeared in the shot, singing something about "assasination being the only way" and Bad Horse.

Dr. Horrible hung up his phone, staring at the camera and the video ended.

I began to put together some pieces in my head; "Bad Horse...he's the leader of the Evil League of Evil! So he wanted Dr. Horrible to kill someone in order for him to join the Evil League of Evil...but why did he kill 'what's-her-name'?..."

Was he so cruel that he chose joining the E.L.E over her?

Did he think it would impress Bad Horse if he killed the one he loved?

I rubbed my forehead and saw I only had two more videos to go. I was sure that everything would make more sense soon.

I clicked the next video. Dr. Horrible was smirking at the camera...an evil kind of smirk, as if something in his brain of horribleness was conjuring a plan. He began to sing about a "brand new day" and telling someone that they were gonna die.

I realized he was planning on killing Captain Hammer. "So, he wasn't planning on killing 'what's-her'-Penny? How strange...why did he end up killing her then?"

The next video was on a later day; the day after Captain Hammer's defeat. Before I could click on it, my cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Krys."

"Maurissa! Oh my god, I found out so much about Dr. Horrible. You're not gonna believe it!"

"Oh, really?" I heard the smile in her voice. "try me."

"Dr. Horrible was in love with 'what's-her-name'! You know, the chick who was dating Captain Hammer? Her name was Penny and Dr. Horrible was planning on killing Captain Hammer, so-"

"Oh, yeah, I know that."

I stopped. "Wait, you do?"

"About Dr. Horrible planning to kill Captain Hammer, yeah. I was there when he attempted to."

"You were? How come you never told me?!"

"I thought Stacy and Steve told you."

"They didn't."

"Well, it's posted on YouTube."

I quickly went to YouTube on my laptop. "What's the name of the vid?"

"'Dr. Horrible Defeats Captain Hammer and Kills Ginger Chick'."

I typed in the name and clicked on the video that came up first. "Thanks, I gotta go."

"Are you-"

I hung up before she could answer and listened in on the video. The film showed the Mayor talking and then shake hands with Captain Hammer. I saw Penny was sitting on the stage next to the Mayor. Captain Hammer began talking about how he hated the homeless problem in L.A and how Penny introduced him to it. When he began singing about how everyone was a hero.

"I'm sure as hell not one," I said to myself. "sooo...not EVERYONE is a hero, dude."

Captain Hammer suddenly said...TO THE PUBLIC...that he "totally had sex" with Penny. Penny got up and slowly walk off stage. I scoffed. "I'd do the same thing! Jesus, you don't tell the whole world you just had sex with your girlfriend! It's embarrassing!"

Everyone joined Captain Hammer and waved their hands in the air. I shook my head. He just embarrased his girlfriend and said that some guy smelled like shit! Why the hell would people still be worshipping him like a god?! -If I was there, I'd throw something at him!- I thought.

Captain Hammer was cut off by a beam of light striking him in the chest, making him completely frozen. Dr. Horrible's laugh was heard and the camera turned to face him as he slowly walked down past the audience, singing about Captain Hammer's "disguise" slipping.

Dr. Horrible stopped walking and got right up in Maurissa's face. She look horrified and tried to look away, but Dr. Horrible grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He released her and walked back behind the people, who were staring at him with fearful eyes.

He suddenly brought out his Death Ray and began shooting at the ceiling, causing everyone to scatter.

I chuckled when Dr. Horrible stopped singing to look over a newswoman as she wrote frantically in her notepad. "Yeah, it's two Rs. H-O-R-R. Right-Burn!" He glanced around and headed up towards Captain Hammer's frozen frame.

I froze when I heard him say "Head up Billy, buddy".

Billy?

My mind flashed back to when I ran into Billy in town...

I shook my head. "No, he can't be Billy. Dr. Horrible probably just said that...as an expression or something."

I turned my attention back to the video. Before Dr. Horrible could shoot Captain Hammer with his Death Ray, a low humming noise was heard. "That's not a good sound." Dr. Horrible turned back around and was punched in the face by Captain Hammer, who was no longer frozen. Dr. Horrible flew off the stage and onto the floor. Captain Hammer held him down with one foot and held Dr. Horrible's Death Ray. He finished was he was going to sing before and pointed the Death Ray at the villain. He pulled the trigger and then...

BAM!

I nearly jumped out of my seat. The Death Ray exploded. The camera shook violently and shards flew into the walls, almost hitting some people. Captain Hammer landed back on the stage and began crying. "I'm in pain! I think this is what pain feels like! Oh, mama! Someone maternal...GET OUTTA MY WAY!" He got up, and shoved a woman out of the way, running out of the building.

Dr. Horrible stood up and looked around, but froze. The cameraman turned the camera to show that Dr. Horrible was staring at Penny, who had shards of the Death Ray sticking out of her chest.

Dr. Horrible knelt down beside her and talked to her, but I was unable to tell what he was saying.

I was so shocked. All those broadcasts and rumors I heard...were false. Dr. Horrible didn't kill her when the Death Ray exploded; Captain Hammer did! He's the one who pulled the trigger!

I heard Dr. Horrible sing sadly and softly as he carried Penny's limp body towards a stretcher. The cameraman turned the camera away from Dr. Horrible to watch the stretcher being pushed out of the building, reporters and photographers surrounding it.

The video slowly faded to black, then showed a link to another video called 'Dr. Horrible Party'. Despite myself, I clicked on it.

It showed a boy talking to the cameraman and walking towards a strangely familiar house, which was surrounded by people and cars. He was brought in. The house was actually Dr. Horrible's lair with disco lights, drinks, basically anything you would find at a party.

I saw Dr. Horrible walk through the party, smiling at Moist. He walked into another part of his lair, past the three cowboys I saw before in one of the blog's videos. He gave a man wearing a purple suit a fist pound.

Then he turned to look at the camera and smirked.

I quickly went back to Dr. Horrible's blog and clicked on the last video. It didn't show Dr. Horrible though...it showed some depressed blonde guy wearing a hoodie...

...Wait...

"Billy?!" -Billy IS Dr. Horrible?! I can't believe it! I just met him!- Then I remembered where I knew that house from...I peeked out from my bedroom window at the house across the street. "HE'S BEEN ACROSS THE STREET THIS WHOLE TIME AND I NEVER NOTICED?!"

I heard Billy's voice and turned to face the laptop.

"And I won't feel...a thing..."

A/N: AND SO THE SECRET'S REVEALED~! MWUAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA Cough In case you haven't figured it out, Steve and Stacy are Groupies #2 and #3 from the movie. And yes, those are the names of the actor and actress. 


	5. The Truth

I waited for the sun to go down before heading outside. I knew for a fact that the reporters would leave then. I walked across the street to Billy slash Dr. Horrible's house. The lights in his house were on, so I knew he was still awake.

I knocked on the door and waited. To my surprise, Moist answered it. His eyes widened. "Uhh, I-"

"Can it, shower-boy." I shoved him aside and stormed inside.

"Y-You can't come in here, Krystal Karol!" Moist exclaimed behind me. "I won't let you confront him or-"

I turned to glare at him. "Where is he? I demand to talk to him."

"He's, uhh-"

"NOW, MOIST, OR I'LL WRING YOUR NECK LIKE A WET TOWEL!"

He ran out of the room. I smirked with victory. Of course I wouldn't really hurt Moist, but hey, whatever works.

Billy, dressed in his Dr. Horrible disguise, walked in. "Well, if it isn't Krystal Karol. Have you come to hit me with a metal sign again?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I came to tell you I know everything...BILLY."

He gave me a surprised expression. "Billy? My name is not Billy, it's-"

"Oh, cut that shit!" I remarked. "I saw the video on your blog! The one where it showed you without this doctor get-up! I knew it had to be you, Billy!"

He said nothing, but looked away.

"I know how you wanted to kill Captain Hammer. I also know about Penny."

He glanced back at me.

"I know you loved her and that you hated Captain Hammer for taking her from you. I know you were upset because of her death. I know everything, Billy I also hate him for what he's done too."

Billy slowly sat down and looked down at his hands. I sat down next to him, but insantly shot up.

-Moist's spot.-

With a wet ass, I sat down on the other cushion. I held my hands together and continued. "I know you didn't kill her. It was Captain Hammer who pulled the trigger of your Death Ray and made it explode. If he didn't, Penny would still be alive."

"Because of Penny's death," Billy turned to give me a serious look. "I became a member of the Evil League of Evil. If it wasn't for her death, I wouldn't be in the League."

"Stop it! Stop talking like an idiot! I know deep down inside, you wish she was still alive, even if you're Dr. Horrible on the outside."

"...Below that deep feeling for Penny's life...I have an even deeper level that's the same as what I appear to be on the outside...just like pie..."

I blinked. "Pie? Dude, stop changing the subject!"

Billy stayed silent for a few seconds.

"You're right. I do wish she was still alive. I wish it wasn't her life that was taken. I wish it was that corporate tool who was killed..." He looked up at me. "you're the only one who has talked to me about this."

"I just needed to know the truth," I replied. "I guess even villains have feelings."

For the first time ever, Billy laughed in front of me. Just a small laugh. "I've never met a person like you, Krystal. You're different than most."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. By the way, that sign thing at the bank...sorry about that."

"No, don't be. You stood up for yourself. That's good," Billy chuckled. "and it didn't even hurt...that much."

"Yeah, sure."

Moist poked his head into the room, and saw that Dr. Horrible and I were...smiling? And talking casually? Moist scratched his head, shrugged and left to go make a sandwich. 


	6. He's Back!

I went home that night in a rather delightful mood. Dr. Horrible A.K.A Billy and I didn't just talk about what had happened with the whole 'Death Ray' situation, but we also talked about other things. I got along quite well with him.  
"Not surprising," I said to myself. "I was never the hero lover...except for the Crow."

I yawned and began singing one of the songs from Dr. Horrible's blog.

"'It's a brand new me...I got no remorse...now the water's rising...but I know the course..."

The next day, I peeked out of my bedroom window and was greeted with a miraculous sight.

"No more reporters? My prayers have been answered!"

I changed into my 'WTF' tanktop and a pair of black jeans, and headed downstairs. Instead of making myself a proper breakfast, I ate the extra frozen yogurt I put in the freezer before.

I checked my cellphone. I had two voicemails; one from my mom and one from Maurissa.

I listened to them.

FIRST UNHEARD MESSAGE: "Honey, I want you to call me. I want to make sure Dr. Horrible didn't kill you."

I rolled my eyes. "Good lord."

SECOND UNHEARD MESSAGE: "KRYSTAL! OMG YOU NEED TO CALL ME!"

That last one nearly killed my eardrums. I quickly dialed Maurissa's number and waited for her to pick up.

"KRYSTAL, HE'S BACK!"

I whipped the phone away from my ear. "Jesus Christ, woman! Stop trying to make me deaf!"

"I'M SO SORRY! I'M JUST SO EXCITED!"

"Who's back?"

"TURN YOUR TV ON!"

"Okay, okay, keep your shirt on." I turned the TV on.

"Breaking news from L.A!" the reporter cheered. "after months of therapy, Captain Hammer has returned!"

"That's right, folks!" the newswoman remarked. "we're broadcasting live in front of the therapist's office, where Captain Hammer is giving his speech."

The camera showed Captain Hammer smiling and waving to the crowd. "I was motivated by Krystal Karol's attempt to stop Dr. Horrible. Thanks to this motivation, I have decided to return to help the people of L.A and to avenge my girlfriend's death!"

The people began cheering.

I hung up on Maurissa, staring at the screen. That stupid jock of a superhero was back?! I slipped my boots on and ran across the street to Dr. Horrible's house.

I knocked on the door. Moist opened the door.

"Where's the doctor?" I asked, panting.

Moist raised a brow. "He got called out. E.L.E Emergency Meeting. It's about Captain Hammer. You seem to have motivated him enough to bring him back."

"You think I'm happy about this? I HATE Captain Hammer! He's an idiot and an asshole! Now he's telling the whole world I motivated him?! I don't want to give him motivation, I want to throw a car at his head!"

"Like he did to the doc?"

"Yes, exactly!"

Moist stayed silent for a few seconds. "Well, when the doc comes back, I'll tell him you came."

"Thanks, Moist." I left the house, rubbing my temples. Even the thought of Captain Hammer's name gave me a headache. Suddenly, I ran into someone. Hoping it was Dr. Horrible, I quickly looked up...but found Captain Hammer.

My headache increased by two-hundred percent.

"Hello...Captain Hammer." I said with a slight growl.

"Hey, Krystal. I've been wanting to meet you," He held out his gloved hand for a handshake. I glared at his hand, then at him. He awkwardly lowered it to his side. "did you hear my speech?"

"Yes, yes. You were sooo motivated by me. You just wanted to announce it to the whole freaking universe."

He frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"You're giving me a migraine from hell, first of all. Second of all...I DON'T TALK TO ASSHOLES WHO KILL THEIR OWN GIRLFRIENDS."

"What?" Captain Hammer laughed. "Dr. Horrible is the one who killed Penny."

"Oh? Was HE the one who pulled the trigger on the Death Ray?"

"I..." Captain Hammer stopped. "w-well...he's still responsible, since he's a villain and the one who made the Death Ray!"

"Oh, go f*** yourself," I shoved past Captain Hammer and stormed into my house. I peeked through the curtains. Captain Hammer stood in the street, looking dumbfounded. "yeah, I'm not like any of your little worshippers, am I?"

I sat by the window and waited for Dr. Horrible to come back. I had never felt such hatred for anyone. Well, there were a lot of people I wanted to get rid of from kindergarten to the twelfth grade. This was different though. This was a true burning hatred.

"Now I know how the doc feels..." 


	7. Part-Time Sidekick

An hour later, I saw a van enter Dr. Horrible's driveway. I perked up when I saw him get out and ran out of my house to greet him.

"Doc!"

He looked at me. "Oh, Krystal. Hello."

"You heard about Captain Hammer, right?"

He nodded. "C'mon, let's talk inside," We both walked inside the house and got settled on the sofa (avoiding Moist's spot). He looked at me seriously. "the E.L.E informed me about what Captain Hammer said about you. They wanted me to get rid of you along with Captain Hammer."

My eyes widened. "T-They wanted you to-"

"Don't worry, I convinced them that you weren't a threat. I told them that you weren't interested in becoming a hero," I sighed with relief as he continued. "but they still want me to kill Captain Hammer."

"...Count me in."

"Krystal, I don't want you involved in this-"

I cut him off. "I was involved ever since I hit you with that damn sign. I hate Captain Hammer as much as you do. I want him out of here. And I want to help you."

Dr. Horrible remained silent for a few minutes. "Fine. I'll have you as my part-time sidekick. I don't want you turning into a villain after this. You're...too good for that."

"I'm not a hero or a villain, doc."

He smiled. "Here's the plan..."

It didn't take long for me to find Captain Hammer. God, I was tempted to slap him across the face...but I remained calm and apologized to him about my insults, telling him it was Mother Nature's monthly curse that made me so moody.

"I didn't need to know that," Captain Hammer said, with a look of disgust. "but, it's alright."

"I heard you were going to be at the Mayor's speech tomorrow. If you don't mind, I would...LOVE to join you. I'm not really one for speeches, but I would like to dedicate something to you."

He quickly agreed.

"Oh, great!" I said, trying to giggle without puking. "I'll see you tomorrow at 1:00, then!"

I walked away while waving to him. When I turned away from him, I stuck a finger in my mouth, making gagging noises.

I went back to Dr. Horrible's house.

"He accepted. I'm in."

"Excellent," Dr. Horrible burst into his famous evil laughter. "then I will hide in the alleyway by the Mayor's office and wait for your signal."

He held out a gloved hand. "Good job, part-time sidekick."

I smirked and shook his hand. "Thanks, boss."

A/N: I AM SO HAPPY THAT EVERYONE LOVES THIS! I WASN'T EXPECTING SO MANY REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWERS! I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THEN THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETED. THANK YOU, ALL~! CHEERS~~! 


	8. Everyone's a Hero

It was nearly 1:00. Almost time for the Mayor's speech. I stood next to Captain Hammer in front of the Mayor's office.

When the Mayor began his speech, I looked up at the crowd. I saw Maurissa, Steve and Stacy cheering for me, holding signs that said, 'KRYSTAL IS A HERO!'. I smiled, but scowled in my mind. I saw reporters and cameras. I knew that my parents were probably watching me, forcing my sisters to watch me too.

I saw Dr. Horrible in the alleyway behind the crowd of people, setting up his Freeze Ray. I could remember the discussion Dr. Horrible and I had before about the Freeze Ray.

"Why can't you just shoot him with the Death Ray?" I asked him.

"Because I have terrible aim. That's why I need a stand to use the Freeze Ray."

"Oh...well, don't go shooting ME with it!"

Dr. Horrible looked up from the Freeze Ray to wave slightly to me.

I waved back.

When the Mayor finished his speech, Captain Hammer went up next. He went on and on about only himself and I thought that maybe he forgot about me. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he allowed me to step behind the microphone.

"Umm...I-I'm not really good with speeches," I began, looking out at the crowd. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad Captain Hammer's back and that I hope he smashes Dr. Horrible into a pulp. I did prepare for a song, if it's okay...it's a Captain Hammer tribute." -Pssh, please; if it WAS tribute, I'd be singing something insulting...-

The Mayor nodded.

I cleared my throat and decided to sing 'Ocean Soul' by Nightwish. Maurissa always said I sounded like Tarja Turunen (even though she had NO IDEA who Tarja Turunen really was).

I began to sing.

"One more night to bear this nightmare

What more do I have to say

Crying for me was never worth a tear

My lonely soul is only filled with fear

Long hours of loneliness

Between me and the sea

Losing emotion

Finding devotion

Should I dress in white and search the sea

As I always wished to be-one with the waves

Ocean Soul

Walking the tideline I hear your name

Is angels whispering

Something so beautiful it hurts

Long hours of loneliness

Between me and the sea

I only wished to become something beautiful

Through my music, through my silent devotion

Losing emotion

Finding devotion

Should I dress in white and search the sea

As I always wished to be-one with the waves

Ocean Soul

Losing emotion

Finding devotion

Should I dress in white and search the sea

As I always wished to be-one with the waves

Ocean Soul."

I finished in a flourish and the crowd applauded.

I winked.

The signal for Dr. Horrible.

Right on cue, Captain Hammer was shot by Dr. Horrible's Freeze Ray, which left him frozen in place. Dr. Horrible laughed evilly and stepped out from the alleyway. I gave the best freaked out face I could. "H-Holy shit." I cursed outloud.

"Well, well, if it isn't Krystal Karol." Dr. Horrible chuckled, pointing his Death Ray straight at me.

-Careful with that thing, bro.- I thought.

"I wasn't expecting you here. Well, it's your lucky day. I'm only in the mood to KILL one hero here."

"Y-You monster!" I screamed.

He approached, pointing the Death Ray at the frozen Captain Hammer. "Monster? Oh no, HE'S the monster..." He went to shoot Captain Hammer. I prepared myself, then suddenly...

CRASH!

We all turned and saw...THE FREEZE RAY WAS KNOCKED OVER?!

An orange and dirty-looking cat yowled and ran out of the alleyway.

A DAMNED CAT KNOCKED IT OVER?!

-OH, SHIT.-

Captain Hammer, now unfrozen, punched Dr. Horrible in the face. Dr. Horrible went flying and hit a wall.

He recovered from the shock and went to shoot Captain Hammer, but that damn corporate tool ducked out of the way. Dr. Horrible ran up the stairs and tripped, dropping the Death Ray.

Captain Hammer grabbed it first and aimed at the doc.

-OH, SHIT. OH, SHIT!- I snatched a videocamera out of someone's hands. "GIVE ME THAT!" I threw it and it hit Captain Hammer in the face. He stumbled and shot the Death Ray in the air. It hit one of the gargoyles decorating the building and it began to crack.

A chunk of stone fell off and hit Captain Hammer on the head. He was out faster than a lightbulb. The gargoyle followed, falling straight towards Dr. Horrible as he struggled to stand.

"DOC, LOOK OUT!"

I pushed Dr. Horrible out of the way...

...and got crushed by the gargoyle...

"Krystal! Oh no, no, no!" Dr. Horrible ran up next to me and knelt down at my side.

"Someone! Call an ambulance!" I heard Maurissa yell.

"Krystal, no!" I heard Stacy cry.

I looked up at Dr. Horrible and smirked slightly. "G-Guess it didn't work, huh, doc?" I laughed weakly and coughed, blood dripping from my nose and mouth.

"K-Krystal, you're bleeding."

"Well, i-it feels like I got b-busted up inside..."

Dr. Horrible clutched his head. "It's happening all over again..."

"Hey, i-it's okay. It's okay," I coughed. "'crying for m-me...w-was never worth...a-a tear'..."

I smiled a little. My vision began to blur and the pain was beginning to go away.

I knew it was almost time...

"E-Everyone's a hero in t-there...own...w-way..."

Then...everything went black...

A/N: WHAAAAAAAA KRYSTAL WHYYYYYY?! *Grows devil horns* BECAUSE I'M SO EVIL AND I LOVE THE DRAMA~~~~! I didn't really want Dr. Horrible to end up killing Captain Hammer. As much as I love Dr. Horrible, I just couldn't let that happen. I also wanted Krystal to do something to make her realize that she IS a hero, even though she HATES heros, kicked boys in their balls in elementary school...and also smoked when she was thirteen. OOOH, DID I JUST SAY THAT OUTLOUD~~~?

Krystal: I HATE YOU. SO MUCH.

Me: I KNOW~~~~ 


End file.
